prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Runner
There its an error. Captain Cross was born on 1971, and Two Bluff was consumed for the Redlight from a Runner, three weeks after Hope, Idaho was nuked off from the map on 1969, so its rather improbable that Cross killed said Runner, when he wasn't even born then.... :Well, it's unkown when Two Bluff outbreak happened and Captain Cross joined the Blackwatch at 1998 acording to the Comic. Madnessreaver 10:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems probable that there have been several Runners in the past, this being alluded to in the Web of Intrigue via select word choices (the last Runner, as opposed to the singular Idaho Runner, and Mcullen saying that "in all of BLACKWATCH's history there hasn't been a Runner like Mercer", also implying the existence of several). This is pure conjuncture, but it seems like BLACKWATCH had been infecting individuals, if not select, controlled micro-populations, with REDLIGHT or different strains of BLACKLIGHT to see what emerges and/or learn how to control and react to an infection situation. Different Runners could have resulted, which Cross and his Wisemen team probably dealt with. Another possibility is that some dorment strains remained after the Idaho Runner did her thing, and they have incubated and emerged several years or decades later. Personally I don't think this is likely, as BLACKWATCH are very good at cleaning up after their messes, but it's still a possibility. Why is Mercer not considered a runner? Why is Mercer (and possibly Heller, not an expert on P2) not considered a runner? He is called so by Capt. Cross during the mission in which you fight him within the hive. McMullen also states at some point that "in all of Blackwatch History there hasn't been a runner like Mercer" further showing he is indeed considered a runner. I will edit it but if there is a reason please state it here before reverting. EDIT: Also the source it cited lead directly to a page with no reference to it. The used quote appears to be from the end of the game in which Mercer states "i have become something less than human, but also something more"--PARIAH 05:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Runner can be stated as a term suggested by Blackwatch to the individuals being experimented on and have escaped from their custody. Greene and the second Runner were part of their experiments, unlike Mercer and Heller. Greene and the second Runner were never shown to display any of the shapeshifting abilities, unlike the Prototypes. So it wouldn't be appropriate to add them as Runners. Besides, most of the dialogue from WoI doesn't seem to match the game. In Eric Lim related WoI, his designation is changed often. I highly doubt a military personnel is demoted and promoted within a few days. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 11:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::That isn't how it is used in game though, it is a definition created internally on this wiki. Playing yesterday, numerous background Blackwatch Troops say "we got a runner," or similar, as well as the Captain Cross scene I mentioned not actually part of the WoI but during the cure injection scene after the fight with him. So both in game and WoI state Mercer as a runner. I would like the definition to be changed so that is along the lines of "specifically targeted infected who try and elude the military" but not as poorly written as that. I'll refrain from editing until I've heard your thoughts. Regards, --PARIAH 03:24, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry just had another thought. Mercer's "corpse" was in Blackwatch custody after the shooting at Penn Station and so may be why he is considered a runner. Also the backstory of PROTOTYPE 2 shows that Mercer is capable of spreading the infection and so fits on that criteria as well. --PARIAH 03:29, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Like you said, Mercer's corpse was in Gentek's custody. Randall informed that Mercer had escaped, by did not state the circumstances. So that soldiers assumed him to be a Runner. That he was part of Gentek's research in Manhattan. Also, we do not know how he's capable of infecting in P2, except the trailer. And things can change a lot from a trailer to the game.. On a side note, you will find a lot of information to be speculative. This is due to the wiki being abandoned for months. During this time there has been a lot of vandalism and annon activity, who have added a lot of speculations. So please refrain from stating that any terms or information you find was written by current editors or saying this wiki has adopted a term. With only two editors, it's not easy to clean up the articles in a rush.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 03:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I apologise I didn't mean any disrespect by the statement. However there is fault in the article, various purely canonical information from Prototype 1 shows that Mercer is indeed a runner. You are ignoring the Cross mention, Cross had numerous encounters with Randall and is clearly well updated in the Mercer/Infection situation. There is a supersoldier (voice, non-specific) that mentions him as such, they too are high ranking soldiers. It is both in gameplay and WoI. Upon going over my WoI I have a suggestion for the new definition being "Blackwatch targeted infected who possess greater mental function and have escaped detainment," once again it has serious issues, but it fits more appropriately than the current one. Also from what I can tell there is no mention of the Two Bluff runner being experimented on. It's obviously highly likely but is still speculatory, especially in comparison to Mercer being considered a runner with the various mentions, misinformed of not. I also apologise for this paragraph as it is shockingly written but I hope my point still is carried through. ::::EDIT:I was thinking of changing the article minorly anyway in the defintion from "escaping a facility," to "escaping military detainment" Tell me what you think. I just feel it reads better. Thanks.--PARIAH 05:29, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::"escaping military detainment", Now that fit's Mercer and the unknown Runner. And presumable Heller.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 06:32, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: I'm happy to leave it at that. It might need an update when PROTOTYPE 2 comes but yeah we'll see. The main problem I had originally with the article was that it said explicitly Mercer was not a runner because of the quote at the end of the game, which was not at all correct. But "runner" can be interpreted multiple ways, and anyone who really cares will come here and read this to determine for themselves. Thanks Vatsa for your help, and for the help on that Hunter Template thing.--PARIAH 03:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC)